A três
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER: Remus tem um coração muito grande...ela sempre soube que dividiria aquele amor com mais alguem... Sirius B. x Remus L. x Nimphadora T. ::mais ou menos yaoi slash lemon homo::


**Disclaimer: **Sim, me pertence! Tudo me pertence! E aquela loira inglesa ali no canto, amarrada e amordaçada, NÃO é a Rowling. U.u

**Shippers: **Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin x Nimphadora Tonks

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Angust, Yaoi(Slash)

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **não betada

**Sinopse: **Remus tem um coração muito grande...ela sempre soube que dividiria aquele amor com mais alguem...

**Notas:** Eu não sei de onde essa história surgiu, e ela definitivamente não ficou como eu queria. Mas a idéia é legal e sinta-se a vontade pra reescrever de um jeito mais legal. Avisinhos de sempre, contem cena lemon/yaoi (será?). E spoilers do "Relíquias da Morte"

**A três – **_by Blodeu-sama_

- Dora, está em casa?!

Remus Lupin fechou a porta de casa atrás de si e encaminhou-se direto para o quarto do pequeno Teddy, como de costume. Seu filho tinha pouco menos de seis meses agora...difícil acreditar como o tempo passava rápido. Mas ao acender a luz do pequeno quarto azul e branco, encontrou o berço vazio, brinquedos espalhados pelo chão e nenhum barulho ou resmungo de bebê.

- Deixei ele com mamãe – sussurrou Nimphadora em seu ouvido, e Remus sentiu os delicados braços da esposa contornando sua cintura por trás. Sorriu de canto, virando-se e pousando as mãos sobre os ombros de Dora, que tinha os cabelos lilás presos num rabo de cavalo alto, e olhos cor de azeitona naquele dia.

- Está linda hoje.

- Você acha? Eu andei vendo umas revistas pra me inspirar. Ah, seu filho também viu algumas, e quando fui olhar ele estava com um cabelo igualzinho ao daquele desenho... Berclew Trouxa!

Remus riu e beijos suavemente os lábios da mulher, e então se afastou, baixando imperceptivelmente o rosto.

Nimphadora suspirou e encostou o corpo ao berço, enquanto Remus fingia concentração em guardar os brinquedos do filho dentro do pequeno baú de madeira.

- Achei que esqueceria.

- ...desculpe Dora, mas eu não consigo.

Os olhos dela brilharam de lagrimas, mas ela as engoliu rapidamente. Casara-se com Remus sabendo que sempre seria a segunda em seu coração. A terceira agora que Teddy existia...Remus Lupin era um homem que sofrera a vida toda, e amava os fantasmas de seus poucos tempos de felicidade mais do que qualquer presente feliz com uma família. Ela sempre soubera, e aceitaria isso. Ela o amava de mais.

- Tudo bem...Moony.

Remus se virou abruptamente, e não foi sua bela esposa com cabelos coloridos que o encarou com as costas apoiadas displicentemente no berço de Teddy. Foram olhos cinza chumbo, cabelos negros compridos, soltos na frente do rosto desleixadamente. Aquela hilária jaqueta de couro de dragão que fora presente do próprio Remus, e que parecia fazer tanta parte daquele corpo masculino quanto a pele clara e o rosto másculo e perfeito. Foi a vez de seus olhos cor de mel se encherem de água, e bolo apertado em sua garganta se fazer presente outra vez.

- Dora, você não precisa...

- Mas eu quero Remie. Eu gosto de te fazer feliz. – respondeu a voz quase cavernosa e marota de Sirius. Remus riu tristemente, engolindo a tristeza.

Naquele dia fazia exatamente dois anos desde que Sirius morrera. Mas parando para pensar, Remus achava que era um tempo muito maior, e ao mesmo tempo, muito menor do que isso. Era vívidas suas lembranças daquele maroto extremamente maroto, que só o chamava de Moony e nunca de Remie como Dora acabara de fazer, que se aproveitava dele de todas as maneiras possíveis e que o amava loucamente. Eles haviam se amado muito, mas ele morrera, e fazia dois anos – ou séculos e séculos – que Remus não podia ver aquele rosto bonito no exemplar original, nem ouvir sua risada que mais parecia um rosnado rouco. No entanto ele tinha Dora, e Dora sabia que ele a amava também, muito. E ela aceitava seus fantasmas, e ele a amava mais ainda por isso.

- Eu sinto muito... – murmurou ele, baixando o rosto.

Mas o corpo alto e belo de Sirius caminhou até ele e lhe ergueu o queixo levemente, e Remus se deixou levar pela ilusão que a auror sabia criar tão bem. Os lábios finos, fortes e selvagens de Sirius tomaram os seus, lentamente a principio, e então foram se aprofundando, selvagens como Padfoot sempre fora, e Remus sentiu o corpo prensado contra a parede com força. Seu braços subiram e enlaçaram o pescoço claro dele e logo em seguida suas mãos deslizaram fazendo cair no chão a jaqueta de couro preta, que ao se separar do corpo caiu no chão no formato de uma moletom vermelho e rosa. Mas a ilusão persistia entre os corpos, e Remus logo sentiu entre as pernas seu próprio desejo despontando majestoso. Segurou a mão forte e masculina e arrastou seu Sirius particular para o quarto adjacente da pequenina casa.

- Hoje eu acabo com você Moony, até o ultimo suspiro – murmurou a voz rouca em seu pescoço quando braços muito mais fortes e viris o puxavam pela cintura novamente, selvagemente, e arrancavam suas veste com facilidade e rapidez. Remus não conseguiu emitir som além de um suspiro fraco, enquanto suas pernas bambeavam e seus dedos fracos arrancavam a calça justa daquele corpo.

Sirius jogou Remus contra a cama e pulou sobre ele, sedutor e ágil, arrancando-lhe todas as peças de roupa que ainda restavam num piscar de olhos, mordendo fracamente seu maxilar. O menor suspirou mais forte e fechou os olhos, erguendo o joelho e esfregando a parte mais quente da anatomia máscula de Sirius, uma mão subindo e agarrando inconsciente o estrado da velha cama de metal. Ereção se chocou com ereção e ambos tremeram. A mão grande de Sirius passeou por toda a extensão de seu corpo, tocando pontos sensíveis com força, para em seguida apertar enérgico o sexo vermelho e incrivelmente rijo entre suas pernas. Os dedos de Remus cravaram-se na nuca de Sirius, emaranhando-se com os cabelos negros, o puxando para um beijo ardente, sufocante, que deixou seus lábios vermelhos e inchados. Suas pernas se emaranharam ainda mais e Remus deu um impulso, invertendo as posições. Prendeu os quadris de Sirius entre as pernas e fez um rápido movimento de vai e vem, que fez o maior ofegar alto. Sorriu-lhe de canto, vendo o rosto extasiado e pervertido de Sirius Black com vinte anos, e mordeu levemente o queixo dele, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos longos. As mãos de Sirius arranharam seu quadril e o forçaram a repetir o movimento de vai e vem sobre o sexo ainda mais rígido do maior. Gemeram juntos.

O olhar cinza chumbo de Sirius cruzou com os olhos doces e perdidos de Remus e um movimento rápido fez o menor cair de costas na cama. Braços musculosos o forçaram a se virar e colar o rosto na colcha macia, enquanto dedos ousados passeavam pela linha de sua coluna, e depois pelo interior da fenda quente e apertada entre suas nádegas. Remus separou os joelhos sem sequer perceber, erguendo o braço atrás de si e puxando Sirius pelo pescoço, forçando-o a beijar sua nuca, ao que o maior não hesitou. Remus sentiu dentes e uma língua ávida sugando sua pele, enquanto dedos habilidosos o penetravam. Levou uma mão ao próprio sexo, bombeando, mas logo outra mão o impediu.

- Ts, hoje não Moony... – foi o que a voz rosnada murmurou, e logo a colcha onde antes estavam apoiados servia para amarrar suas mãos acima da cabeça. Remus mal se deu conta do que acontecera antes de se ver preso a cama, de costas para Sirius, seu perfume tão próprio entrando pelos poros de sua pele e o deixando completamente zonzo de tesão.

Aconteceu mais delicadamente que o previsto, mas aquilo não irritou Remus, que como ultimo pensamento coerente ponderou que ter o corpo de Sirius com a mente de Dora tinha lá suas vantagens. O delicado afastar de suas nádegas, e em seguida a pressão forte daquele membro ereto deslizando para dentro, com uma lentidão sedutora, sem qualquer tipo de lubrificante ou ajuda. O menor gritou, e sentiu atrás de si um grito quase igualmente alto por parte de Sirius, rouco mas ainda assim alto de mais. Gemeu mais alto, abafando os sons do maroto atrás de si.

Logo sentiu o lento vai e vem dentro do próprio corpo, e enterrou as unhas no tecido que o prendia. Era impossível evitar de jogar os quadris contra aqueles que o penetravam tão enlouquecedores, e nesse movimentos Remus sentia o próprio sexo roçando e se esfregando contra o lençóis e contra parte da coxa do outro homem, que a mantinha entre as pernas do menor de algum jeito que Remus nem tentava entender.

O cheiro de sexo já pairava denso no ar, como uma mistura de suor, gemidos e da goza eminente. Moony puxou a coberta com força, sentindo seu ponto secreto ser atingido, e outra vez, e novamente, até que nem tinha mais consciência da coberta lhe prendendo os braços. Tudo o que existia era o cheiro de Sirius, o toque de Sirius, um erotismo quase mortal emanando da figura de Sirius, e a enorme, intensa e dolorida vontade de gozar.

Sentiu as mãos grandes que antes seguravam seu quadril arranharem seu peito nu, voltando e se apoiando em suas costas molhadas, sempre selvagemente, e percebeu que não agüentava mais. Arqueou as costas, gritando como que ensandecido, e sentiu algo em seu próprio baixo ventre explodir e jorrar nos lençóis com força e violência.

Deixou-se ainda levar pelo espasmo do corpo todo, sem parar de jogar os quadris contra o outro, até sentir mais um latido de prazer por parte dele e sentir-se completamente preenchido pelo sêmen quente de Sirius Black.

O corpo esguio do maior caiu ao seu lado, se retirando sem cerimônia de dentro dele, e com um ultimo esforço puxou o nó que prendia os braços de Remus. Este podia sentir o liquido dentro de si sumir como se nunca tivesse existido, mas a ilusão do corpo saciado de Sirius permanecia ao seu lado, ofegando e lhe sorrindo. Ele beijou mais uma vez os lábios do moreno, enrolando nos dedos os cabelos negros dele, e deitou-se sob a curva do braço de Sirius. A sensação era tão boa, tão familiar, que adormeceu quase imediatamente.

Acordou duas horas depois, com o som de algum relógio de torre batendo meia noite. Era um som nostálgico, ou apenas um resquício de seu estado de espírito, Remus não estava disposto a investigar. Olhou para a mulher adormecida ao seu lado.

Quando dormia, dormia profundamente, Dora se despia de todos os disfarces que sua magia de metamorfose lhe dava. Ali, adormecida e nua, ela deixava Remus saber como realmente era. E pela falta de descrição mais objetiva, Remus só conseguia olhá-la como uma prima de Sirius. O formato do rosto era o mesmo, e os cabelos, um tom mais claros talvez, cheios de grandes cachos que lhe chegavam a cintura. Os olhos estavam fechados, mas se os abrisse agora Remus sabia que seriam cor de chumbo também, mais negros que os de Sirius porem. A pele dela era pálida, sem ser doentia, mas suas bochechas tinham cor. Tinha belíssimos seios, pouca cintura talvez, mas em geral Dora era uma mulher muito atraente, mesmo quando não se transformava.

Constatar isso só fez o coração do lobisomem pesar ainda mais de culpa.

Ela era jovem, linda, e o amava tão loucamente que por ele assumia a forma de um homem a tempos morto. Será que ela sentia prazer naquela relação, ou apenas aquelas mórbidas fantasias de Remus eram realizadas na cama? Porque, afinal, ele não conseguia se desvencilhar daquele fantasma que insistia em ocupar sua cama todas as noites, quando Dora dormia e Remus se pegava pensando nele?

Levantou-se vagarosamente, se desvencilhando dos braços da esposa, e vestiu apenas as cuecas em silencio. Abandonou o quarto e foi se refugiar em sua biblioteca. Não precisou sequer pensar para caminhar até um dos livros e o abrir da página certa. Ironicamente, o livro de astronomia naquela pagina exibia a constelação de Cão Maior. Por sobre a ilustração cintilante, uma velha foto de juventude. Sirius com vinte anos, acenando e sorrindo com aquele sorriso cheio de más intenções.

Uma lagrima correu pelo rosto abatido de Remus, e ele pegou a fotografia entre os dedos ressequidos de tanto manusear livros. Correu os mesmos dedos pelos contornos da imagem levemente. Nunca conseguiria se livrar daquele sorriso, seriam pra sempre três.

- Remie?

Ele rapidamente secou a lagrima com as costas da mão e fechou a foto dentro do livro, mas Dora já a tinha visto. Baixou o rosto e puxou para mais junto ao corpo o lençol que lhe cobria o corpo ainda sem sinal algum de metamorfose.

- Dora, eu valho a pena? Valho todo o sofrimento que causo a você?

- Vale – ela respondeu, sem sequer hesitar. E então pareceu disposta a contar alguma coisa que antes mantinha para si – sabe Remus...eu sei como é amar Sirius. Ele era meu primo, eu sei...mas eu era uma criança deslumbrada pela beleza e força que ele exibia por aí com tanto orgulho...

- Ele brilhava, realmente... – disse o lobisomem, sorrindo vagamente ante a lembrança. Alguma coisa dentro dele respirou bem fundo. Se Dora já tinha nutrido sentimentos pelo primo, ela sabia como era. Talvez ele não fosse o único a levar fantasmas para a cama, afinal.

- Quer que eu seja Sirius outra vez Remie? – ela perguntou, tímida, ainda perto da porta. Mas sorriu ao ver que o marido balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Não Dora, agora eu quero amar você...só você.

E ele abandonou o livro sobre a mesa, e foi abraçá-la.

oOo

**(A porcaria das) Notinhas de Fim de Página: **Então...muito açúcar? Muito sal? Pouco sal? O Remus é um insensível f.d.p. ou a Dora que não tinha nada que meter o seu nariz transformista no amor incondicional desses dois marotos? Comentem pessoas, eu deixo!

E arigatou gozaimasu por ler até aqui. n.n


End file.
